


Having You Around

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [48]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Polyamory, Slapping, Vouyerism, blowjob, cute domestic baking, face fucking, humping, tied up, vibrating cock ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Could we maybe see #30 from the sarcasm prompt list between anti and dark, with anti being super bratty?”- underscore-insanity





	Having You Around

Anti was still, technically speaking, new to the whole polyamory thing. 

He had had threesomes and he’d seen multiple people at once that didn’t totally know about each other but it was all casual anyway. 

And even though some of that... technically counted as open, at the very least, it wasn’t stable or serious. Not like being with Dark and Wilford who, he assumed, had been an item for at least a decade.

Of course, this wasn’t actually the case, but it might as well have been considering their dynamics mirrored that of an old married couple.

And every now and then, it felt like Anti was intruding. Just a little. It wasn’t too often that his insecurities played up, but the two definitely noticed when they did. Anti only really had two settings when he was displeased. He was either quiet and bitter, or he was loud, bratty and openly destructive. It was a role of the dice as to which it would be.

-

Dark and Wilford were baking in the kitchen. It was cute, sickeningly so, it was so disgustingly lovely and domestic that it made Anti want to puke with love. If that was at all possible. His stomach was churning, at the very least. He stood by the door and watched the events unfold.

Wilford had offered his finger out to Dark to lick the icing off if, a generous gesture since Wilford usually kept all the sugar to himself whenever possible.

“That’s disgusting. I would never -“

Wilford, not taking no for an answer, used the opportunity of Dark talking to slip his finger into Darks mouth. Dark latched on without even thinking and Wilfords finger came out a moment later mostly clean. Dark looked disappointed with himself.

“How dare you make me stoop so low.”

“Oh, you loved it.”

They finished decorating what seemed to be muffins, exchanging witty and flirtatious banter that made even Anti blush, and he wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or endearment or jealousy. He simply... felt out of place. And it felt not good.

So, with the courage of an actual garbage can, Anti waltzed into the room and opened the fridge, pretending to look for cheese or beer or whatever, as if he hadn’t been listening in on their entire conversation. Anti spoke, rather sharp and disjointed, into the fridge.

“I don’t know why ye bother to bake if ye can just conjure up sweets.”

Wilford turned around with a big smile on his face, clearly glad to see his boyfriend and having blissfully ignored the sharp tone in his voice. Dark, however, caught onto the malcontent and kept himself reasonable.

“Sometimes, Anti, it is not the destination, but the journey that is most fulfilling. I usually don’t have much of a sweet tooth, but spending time with the people you care about can be worth the effort.”

Anti picked up on Darks use of the word “people” instead of “person”, but chose to ignore it. 

“What are ye, a fuckin’ fortune cookie?”

Before anything could escalate, Wilford turned around with a muffin in hand and took a few steps towards Anti.

It was green. Specifically, it looked like it was... mint chocolate? Something along those lines. Anti noted that the two on the counter, freshly decorated were a simple red velvet with a dark chocolate frosting and the other was bright and glittery and covered in a ridiculous amount of sprinkles.

“We made one for you.”

Wilford held out the muffin. Anti looked at it, almost confused, before looking up at Wilford. Wilfords smile was so soft and genuine, it melted away any bitterness Anti had held.

After all, he was a destination kind of guy.

-

A couple of nights later and the Ego house was basically empty save for Wilford, Dark and Anti. Anti had been chilling out, playing with knives, fucking with computers, doing what he did best, when there was a little bit of rustling a couple of rooms over. He knew that Wilford and Dark did things without him and that was fine. He didn’t get upset about it, not at all. They didn’t have to invite him. That was their choice. He just...

Anti liked to think he was usually an assertive person. Not many people could fuck with him. But for some stupid goddamn reason, he had a hard time actually asserting his place in the trio, in the relationship that he was in. His own damn relationship.

When he got to the door, and heard... sounds, sounds that made his cock twitch almost involuntarily, he wanted to walk in and say “hey, I would like to be a part of this sexual encounter.” Or something along those lines. Maybe.

But that didn’t happen. Instead, he just stood by the door, and listened.

“...if you want a sub who will get on their knees without question, you can go and fetch Anti.”

It was clearly said in jest, by the tone of Wilfords voice, and Anti wasn’t sure if he was more offended or turned on. They were... talking about him. In the heat of the moment, just with each other. That was a surprise, even if it shouldn’t have been surprising at all.

There was a pause, and then a slap rung out. It was hard, and Wilford made a noise of shock. But it certainly wasn’t a bad noise.

“Maybe if you continue to be this insolent, I’ll just go fetch him to deal with you.”

Dark sounded like he was smiling.

“...deal with me?”

“Oh yes. I’m sure Anti would adore choking you, scratching you up, stretching you out for me.”

That was quite the turn, going from talking about Anti being some sub who would just obey because Dark wanted him to, to being perfectly capable of dominating Wilford, ruining him all by himself, and the thought was...

Well, the thought was, at the very least, particularly arousing to Wilford, judging by his moans. And then his moans were slightly more muffled and things sounded a little bit more... wet, and Dark just kept talking like that.

“You’re a cock whore, it wouldn’t matter if it was Anti or myself, you just want to be filled up, used as a thing to help us cum. That’s all you are, aren’t you Wilford?”

Anti had a hand braces on the doorframe, making zero noise as he slowly unzipped his jeans to pull his aching cock out. He didn’t even realise how much pressure he’d been building until he squeezed himself and shuddered.

He had to admit, this kind of weird vouyerism wasn’t usually his thing, but God, they were talking about him and the sounds that Wilford was trying to make with a mouth full of cock and it was, fuck, it was just too much and Anti was jerking himself off right there at the door. He listened to every word that spilled out of Darks mouth, every wet gagging sound that Wilford made, and Anti was biting his own hand to keep his noises in. Just the idea of Wilford on his knees, obeying him, fuck...

There was a low buzzing sound suddenly, and Wilford made a surprised sound that turned into a low whine as Dark seemed to fuck his face rhythmically, luxuriously, before pulling out to let Wilford take a breath. Wilford didn’t actually take a breath, instead he just managed to spit words out.

“C-can I cum?”

Dark seemed to pause and think.

“I’m not sure. We should ask Anti.”

Anti froze at that and before he could react, Dark had the door open and was standing at it with a hungry, beast-like look on his face. Anti barely had time to be embarrassed, literally getting caught with his dick out, because the look of Wilford was overwhelmingly beautiful.

He was on his knees and had his hands behind his back, tied that way with some fancy looking black rope. There was drool making its way down his chin and placed at the bottom of his shaft was a vibrating cock ring. He twitched and shifted, yet still managed to at least pretend to be nonchalant about the situation.

“O-oh, hello dear, we were... were were just talking about you.”

Anti looked him up and down.

“I heard.”

Dark grinned.

“You were meant to.”

Before Anti could even prod Dark for more answers, because that was too damn cryptic, Wilford bucked into the air a little and moaned, clearly distraught that no one was paying him any damn attention.

“So can I cum? Anti?”

Anti stepped into the room, his dick red and swollen and standing with more pride than it should have had, but there it was nonetheless.

Anti made, all things considered, a bold move, and merely shoved his leg in between Wilfords own legs so Wilfords cock was grinding against the rough denim. And it payed off because Wilford immediately started humping against his lower shin desperately, struggling to get leverage without being able to grip onto anything but he was moaning like he was getting paid for it, so who cared?

Anti turned to Dark.

“Are ye done with him, then?”

“Oh, I’d like to cum on his face at some point, but beyond that, he’s yours to use.”

Wilfords jaw already had dropped in the bliss he was able to vaguely give himself and Anti used it to his advantage, taking a fistful of Wilfords hair and guiding his mouth towards his cock. Wilford didn’t think twice before taking it all in, slurping and sucking and wow, that was exactly what Anti needed and more, and he felt himself getting dangerously close to the edge.

He let Wilford just enjoy the taste of his cock for a minute longer before tilting his head back a little more and thrusting, shallow and slow into Wilfords mouth, eventually getting deeper and deeper until he was straight up throat fucking Wilford.

What felt like out of nowhere, despite having been distantly aware of Dark stroking himself to the scene, suddenly Dark was cumming all over Wilfords face, just barely missing his eyes as it dropped down his cheek and his chin. The sucking that Wilford was almost able to do intensified as he seized up, and Anti pressed his leg a little further forward just for Wilfords sake, and he was ducking Wilfords throat relentlessly, babbling on about how Wilford was such a good fuck, how his mouth felt so amazing, how Anti loved the way Wilford looked in his knees and covered with cum.

Anti was cumming down Wilfords throat. And he felt Wilford gag a little, struggling to swallow it down a tad, but he was cumming as well and Anti only faintly felt it through his jeans.

Dark out a hand through Wilfords hair, lovingly as Wilford caught his breath again and Anti kneeled down in front of him to wipe away with his finger any cum getting too close to Wilfords eye.

Wilford managed to look up at Anti, despite seeming very dazed, as Dark leaned down to turn off the vibrating cock ring.

“I like... having you around.”

Anti didn’t mean to blush. But that was... weirdly sweet. Maybe he wasn’t intruding after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
